What is under her mask
by shatteredheartsbrokenlies
Summary: New girl in town! taking over the river court and fitting right in with everyone around!she's perfect in the eyes of just about everyone..but of course there are some secrets! only 1 guy from tree hill can save her from distruction! will it be too late!
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** I don't really own anyone except for the characters not part of tree hill... they were brought to you by my own imagination... everyone else the Wb owns so yeah!

**Pairing:** is kind of different in this story...you'll see what i mean once you start reading... but you'll learn to deff love the couple! they consist of tree hills best looking male and female around town... heehee

**Rating:** yeah well its like maybe pg-13 but will have more intense and higher rating moments!

**Things you should know:**this takes place during "With Arms Outstretched" when lucas walks into the cafe and sees Dan talking with Deb... yall know the scene Lucas gets anoyed and just kind of walks out... well right from that very pin-point the story starts! you all with me?...good...

**_Chapter One:_**_He made his choice...now she must pay the price_

Lucas walked out of his mothers cafe feeling rather down. it was bad enough that Dan Scott always found his way into their lives. Weather through the gym at school or through work at Keith's auto body shop. now he had to come to his own mothers cafe. He didn't belong there. The thought never even registered Lucas' mind when Karen left the cafe in the hands of deb Scott. he never even dreamed that Dan would be there to help his wife. tightening his fists he shook his head with a sigh when feeling a hand tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he was faced with a girl who seemed around his own age.

"Umm can I help you with something?"

He didn't sound mean or the slightest bit rude though inside he felt like screaming for her to leave him alone. he was in no place to meet new people. not after seeing his dreadful father in his own safety zone. furrowing his brows at the girl he noted how beautiful she was. her hair was long and blonde. Almost the same golden color of Peytons' yet this girls hair was straight and shined with brightness. Her eyes the color of the wilderness. A magnifying green that sparkled when you looked closely. Dimples on both sides of her face where he mouth turned up into a smile. She was gorgeous, Brooke Davis worthy yet she seemed a bit more shy towards her beauty. Watching her more closely he saw the color on her cheeks redden from all the attention. Apparently he wasn't very good at hiding his observations. Scratching at the side of his head he cleared his throat before asking once again.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Jumping at his question she smiled in awkwardness and spoke softly.

"You're Lucas Scott."

It wasn't a question. More of an assessment. like she knew him better than he thought. Yet why did she look so unfamiliar to him? Cocking his head to the side he gave a wide grin.

"Yeah I am."

"You don't know who I am. Do you?"

"My apologies but no I don't have the slightest clue."

Not taking offense at his statement she only smiled wider.

"Right. I um... go to Tree Hill. I'm Charlie."

Sticking out her hand in form of greeting he just stood at a stand still. She went to Tree Hill and he had never even noticed her before. God how could he miss someone like her? Her face was breathtaking and her body... Lucas quickly averted his eyes that were currently traveling down the curves of her frame. It wasn't polite to stare he had learned from his mother. Was it polite to ogle? Chuckling to himself he just stood awed from the revelation. Where had she been hiding?

"You shake it Luke. You know some people use it as a way of introduction."

Laughing she watched him snap from his thoughts and quickly grasp her hand. His touch was electric. It sent shivers throughout her entire body. His grip was firm yet comforting and she felt a sense of calm. She knew she could definitely find it in her heart to like this guy. Not romantically of course. She didn't even know him all that well. But from what the guys had informed her he was rather special. Tucking a hair behind her hair she started the conversation she had originally planned.

"Alright well I might as well explain why I just kinda seized in attacking you like that. See you may not know me but I've learned a lot about you these last few weeks. What you like to do, what your family life is like, how you feel about Dan..."

She was going to continue until seeing the look he was giving her. His uneasy exterior was now covered up with a bit worry. Realizing she probably sounded like some freak she boasted.

"Don't worry I'm not a stalker. I've just been hanging out by the riverfront a lot. Met a couple of your friends and seems like they're big fans."

"The riverfront? So you know skillz and.."

Cutting him off she nodded and added.

"Fergie, mouth, junk, yeah we are all pretty close actually. They said you haven't been around much and then we just kind of clicked. They are pretty great guys, respectful." 

"Are you sure we're talking about the same people."

Tilting her head back in laughter her eyes sparkled. Then placing a hand in the pocket of her hoodie she continued her previous reasoning.

"Anyway they told me a lot about you and I don't know. I guess I just had to meet you."

She had to meet him? He was taken back by that. No one ever went out of their way to meet Lucas Scott. Well that was before he made the team and was now a rising star. He felt a bit standoffish. This girl seemed truthful and all but something about her made him wonder. After all she practically showed up out of no where to speak with him. Nodding his head listening to her out of politeness she continued.

"I know you're probably thinking I'm some freak girl. But honestly I think you and I have a lot in common and thought maybe it would be fun to hang out."

"Look I would say I have a girlfriend but well I'm not so sure what she and I are at the moment so that would be a lie."

"Right that pretty tutor girl you are always connected at the hip with. I always figured you two were together."

She was talking about Haley. He knew from how she described the tutoring. The same way Brooke always referred to her as. Only with Charlie she admitted the beauty that his best friend held. Brooke never mentioned Haley's looks. She always just called her by tutor girl and never made any other statements of acknowledgement. Grinning at the way she vowed for his friend he quickly remarked.

"No Haley and I are just friends."

"Oh then it has to be Brooke Davis right? No offense but she's not exactly the type of girl I pictured you placing your heart with. But I'm sure there is something good in her right? I have no right to judge after all."

Nodding in agreement he stated simply.

"There's more to Brooke then people think. But no her and I are not dating. But yeah she's the one I was mentioning."

Placing a hand on her hip Charlie squinted her eyes. Why was it that sweet guys like Lucas always went for the Sluttiest girls in Tree Hill. I mean come on was sex really all these poor shlubs were looking for? Rolling her eyes and connecting gazes with his she smirked.

"Well technically she's not your girlfriend yet right?"

"No she's not but I..."

Not giving Lucas another second to argue his claim she snatched his hand into hers and started dragging him along.

"Well than I'm sure she will have no problem with you hanging out with me. Trust me I'm not looking for a boyfriend and no offense but you're not really my type anyway. Now come on. Fun awaits us."

They had been walking for several minutes. Not speaking with one another yet Charlie's hand still grasping tightly to his making sure he doesn't escape. Turning her head behind her in his direction she gave a wink and continued trotting along. She knew he probably thought she was crazy. Hell he was right. But her reasons for this kidnapping experience well was her little secret. She didn't really have ulterior motives. She just wanted his friendship. She heard many things that made her to believe that they could really use one another at some point in their young lives. After all the more friends the merrier right? Walking a few more steps Charlie breathed in the wonderful scent of spring air. This is the kind of weather she loved. Not hot where the sun is beating down on your head but not cold enough to have to wear a heavy jacket. Pulling at the strings on her hoodie she grinned happy that she was enjoying this wonderful day. Lucas watched out of the corner of his eye as this beautiful crazy and quite frankly psychotic girl in front of him took in all that was around her. He could tell that she never took anything for granted. Just by the way she was looking from tree to tree and stopped occasionally to point out different birds. She truly was something different. A good different he wasn't sure but he was willing to find out. After all if she was friends with the river court gang she couldn't be so bad. He wondered how close they really were because even though she exclaimed to hang out with them daily he had yet to hear a thing about her from any of the guys. Why wouldn't they tell him about such a hot girl like her? Scratching his head once again he let the sentence she had spoken earlier repeat in his mind. "No offense but you're not really my type anyway." He had yet to forget that sentence spoken and had been replaying it over and over. He was glad she wasn't looking for a boyfriend but saying he wasn't her type, well what was wrong with him? Why couldn't someone like her be attracted to him? After all Luke thought to be a very attractive guy. And many times both Brooke and Haley had assured him he was of the better looking guys in their grade. So why was she so against his type? Shaking his head and trying to push that from his mind he decided that it was time the silence come to an end.

"So where you dragging me off to?"

She stayed silent for a moment continuing walking along the streets and watching the cars slowly move on by. She smiled at a gray Mini van that held a family of four and waved her hand at them politely.

"You know them?"

Turning back to Lucas she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"No but just thought I'd bring a smile to their faces you know? I used to love waving out the window at passerby's when I was a little kid. I always hated it though when the people never responded. So now whenever I'm out walking along and I see a car full of kids I decide to give a little wave and watch them get all excited. I'm a big fan of kids. I swear I'm gonna have a good seven of them when I'm older."

He just stared. His mouth partly open and his eyes boring into her. He wasn't sure what it was but she was something special. Her beauty she had yet to take notice to. Most girls would be flaunting themselves if they had the body she possessed. And yet here she was acting like she was any other normal person. Waving to little kids in mini vans just to bring them joy. God she was someone most people would pray to be. Yet she wasn't showing any sign that she knew of her greatness. She was blind to see how amazing she was. Lucas wasn't sure what to be thinking. He had just met her a good fifteen minutes ago and already he was finding wonders in her that no other person possessed. He wondered just what she would surprise him with as he got to know her more.

"Okay call me a dork all you want. I'll allow it."

"What?" Shaking his head out of thought he looked to see her biting her lip and cocking her head to the side in a shy playful manner. This made him find her even more sexy.

"Why would I call you a dork?"

"Well because I wave to strangers and I practically kidnapped you and forced you to spend time with me. I pounced on you when you were coming out of your mothers cafe and.." She was about to go on but his hand was preventing her from speaking. He had lightly overlapped his entire hand over her lips stopping her rampage and slowly spoke instead.

"Yeah you got yourself a point there. But dork isn't really the word I was thinking of using. I was thinking maybe more of unique, interesting, exciting."

Taking his hand from her mouth her cheeks reddened once again and she turned to the side to keep him from seeing her wide grin. Her stomach was fluttering yet she was pushing all the butterflies aside. He was sweet she knew this already. He wasn't her type though. She reminded herself. But why wasn't he again?

"Anyway you ever going to tell me where it is you're taking me?"

"Oh right well I figured you'd enjoy it just as much as I do seeing Skillz and all the rest of the guys at the riverfront. So yeah." Pointing to the river court that rested just a few feet away Lucas and Charlie made out the figures of the four guys resting themselves on the court. Taking his hand in hers once again she started skipping her way over to them. For the last two weeks they have been her best friends, family, and big brothers. Charlie never really got along with girls because well they were usually really jealous of her looks, skills, and attention she won from the guys. Basically she was every girls nightmare and that caused her to be a little bit shun by them. But it didn't really bother her all that much. She easily got along with the male crowd and seriously what girl in her right mind wouldn't love being close with a bunch of sexy looking fellahs? Dropping Lucas' hand when making out the figures of her favorite men she dashed onto the court and screamed out loudly.

"The party has arrived. Miss me fellas? I brought a little guest. Hope you don't mind." Feeling overjoyed with happiness she walked on over to mouth first dropping a kiss on his cheek and then moving closer to skillz, Junk, and Fergie. Within seconds Lucas watched as some of his best friends held this girl to them. They all seemed to have a different sense of closeness with her and he felt just a bit out of place. For once in his life he was the outcast of the river court. Had it really been that long? His eyes following every move Charlie made he watched skillz tightly squeeze her body in his arms and even drop a soft peck to her lips. For a minute he thought maybe they were together. Maybe that's why she had said earlier Lucas wasn't her type but then as she was once again placed in another's arms she repeated the same actions only this time kissing Fergie on both cheeks instead of his lips.

"What's up baby girl we been missing you on these here courts." skillz spoke placing an arm around her neck as she just averted her eyes and boasted out.

"Been busy. You four guys aren't the only men in my life you know. There is a lot more of Charlie to go around this here town."

Scoffing Fergie replied in a low tone.

"But you know dat aint right. We treat you the finest and you know it to be true. Just say the time and place baby I can fill all yo needs."

Giving a groan she pushed his chest away from her and laughed loudly. Then glancing to Lucas she gestured for him to come on over. He walked to where the rest of them were standing and reached out to greet each of his friends.

"Skillz, Fergie hows it going. Junk my man." Pulling Junk into a hug they patted each others back in the traditional male hug and parted.

"Yo Luke its bout time you got your scrawny ass back here. We been waiting to school you on a game of ball. How bout it? You and Fergie take it?"

"Dude I'm out." Junk replied running on over to join mouth at the bench. He was covered in sweat. It was apparent they had already been playing for sometime now. Frowning Luke questioned.

"How's this gonna work? How bout two on one? You and Fergie?" He questioned and looked to the guys. Skillz just disagreed and replied.

"Nah You take Fergs I got ma girl here. We can whip yo white behind."

As skillz revealed this Charlie licked her lips and quickly removed her hoodie. Then taking a hold of her white cotton under shirt she too raised that as well. All guys looked as she exposed her tone stomach to them and was left standing in a white sports bra. Lucas took a gulp as she grasped the ball from the pavement and then looked back over to Skillz.

"Actually I was thinking bout being on Luke's team. Me and him against the two of you." She pointed to both Fergie and Skillz and then smiled proudly at Lucas.

"You sure you got game right?"

He just did a sort of Chuckle and stood guard in front of Fergie. Making sure he had a good block on him they started the game and skillz came forward in front of Charlie. She dribbled the ball from each leg to the other. Passing it through her left and then on over through her right. Skillz looked down smirking as his eyes soared her entire body.

"I see there is a advantage to be yo opponent huh?"

"You can look all you want baby. Just don't start touching." As soon as her words were out of her mouth she managed to bounce the ball in the space between skillz legs and catch it on the other side. Then with a simple jump in her step she managed to sore the ball straight on through the net. Jogging past Lucas she sent him a quick high five and continued back in the game.

They had been playing a good hour already. Sweat had been dripping from each of their bodies and the guys couldn't help but watch every move Charlie continued to make. Her body glistening with moisture made each of their mouths water. Mouth too was sitting on the sidelines forgetting about reporting each play and instead had his eyes focused on the girl. Lucas had removed his shirt a while ago which made Charlie lose her game just a bit. She was far to shocked from the muscles the boy held. His body was of a building and her face flushed just with the thought of running her hands down his broadened back. Clearing her head and focusing back on the game she heard loud music booming from a car and a horn beeping. Averting her gaze upward she saw the light blue buggy pull onto the grass and a young bouncy Brooke Davis exit the vehicle. All eyes were on her as she walked on over. They could tell she was curious as to who Charlie was and the thought made her smirk. Brooke Davis was growing jealous of her. What a wonderful feeling Charlie thought inside. She felt her stomach ache though as she watched Lucas drop the ball and make his way on over to Brooke. Breathing a heavy sigh of release she looked down at herself. Who was she kidding. Of course Lucas preferred Brooke. She was all made up, and beautiful, the hippest new clothing, and she probably smelled a hell of a lot better. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she retied her pony tail and walked a bit closer to the couple. She heard them whispering words. Brooke asking who the blonde was and him replying nonchalantly it was just some friend of the guys. Then when she heard the words of "I promised her I'd hang out with her for the day. Keep her company." and then the following "I'd much rather spend time with you though." Charlie felt weak inside. So there it was. Lucas made his pick. He wanted to be with Brooke. Who was she to blame him though? He already had tried explaining they had sort of a thing going on. Why did she think that would change once he got to know her more? It wasn't like Charlie wanted a relationship out of all of this anyway. She just wanted his friendship. But maybe that was to much to ask for. Realizing what she ought to do Charlie quickly looked to the guys before reaching for her cell. Hitting a few buttons she made the ringer start signaling off and cursed loudly.

"Shit that's my boss. I umm.. better take this."

Walking a few steps away Skilz, mouth, fergie, and junk all watched with amazement as she carried on a fake conversation with herself. They knew what she was doing and they thought wonders of her for it. Walking back over she placed a hand to her head and sighed.

"Luke I totally had a brain malfunction and kind of forgot that I had offered to take the evening shift at my job. I umm... can we take a rain check on this whole hanging out thing?"

Looking from Brooke back on over to Charlie he felt excitement. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Charlie because she was great. But him and Brooke were getting to know each other better and he knew that they were leading places. He didn't want to just bail on Charlie but now it seemed like things were working out anyway. He would still get to be with Brooke and not hurt Charlies feelings. Oh things were so simple sometimes. Acting as if he was a bit disappointed he spoke.

"Oh that sucks. Yeah we can definitely hang out some other time. You need a ride. Where you work?"

"Yeah, no... I'm good. I can just walk from here. Plus I have to make a quick pit stop at home first. Don't worry about it."

Truth was she didn't even have a job of employment. She was just going to head on home. Cringing she looked to Brooke and smiled. She didn't know her that well. Maybe she wasn't as bad as everyone. Why not be nice to her. After all Brooke never did anything to hurt Charlie.

"You're really pretty you know. And that top...its gorgeous. Maybe I can borrow it sometime." Giving a wink towards Lucas' way and one more smile to Brooke Charlie looked to the guys and nudged her head in the direction of home.

"what do you say guys, walk me home?"

"sure peace out Luke." Junk nodded as the other guys just gave a simple wave. They weren't mad at him or anything. They just wish they could have made him see how special Charlie was. They didn't like him with Brooke Davis. She brought about to much change. They liked Charlie and they knew she would be good for Lucas to have in his life. She was good in all of their lives. Walking with her quietly Mouth finally spoke up.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come on girl he's talking bout that whole boss shyt yo tried pulling on Luke. Why'd you do it?"

"Guys come on. You could tell just as much as I could he wanted to leave with Brooke. I didn't want to stand in his way."

"But yo a fool. Brooke aight and all but yo so much more Dawg."

The others nodded with Skillz point of view and that caused Charlie to smile. Reaching out to bring them all into a hug she whispered.

"You're the only guys I need in my life. Lucas will come around eventually and if he doesn't... then I'm okay with just the four of you."

"Aww girl yo gonna make a black man shed a tear."

Throwing a head back in laughter her phone began to ring softly the tune of "My Immortal" from evanescence.

"Who da hell is dat?" Skilz wondered loudly. That was a pretty heavy song to put as a ring tone. Usually people put upbeat and popping music. Not sad teary eyes emotional shit. Biting her lip she replied softly.

"Its home."


	2. Chapter two

**_Chapter two: _**_Thrown away showing little to no importance….._

"Dad...Dad I'm home. Sorry I'm late I just had to drop something off at the library and..." Charlie's voice faded as her dad walked into the living room. Smiling brightly he raised an eyebrow and questioned.

"Where did you say you were again?" His eyes were sparkling. Charlie felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow it as she placed her hoodie onto the coat hanger and walked in closer. Standing a good few feet in front of her father she began once again.

"I just dropped something off at the library. An overdue book that's all."

"Oh I see." As she looked past him she started moving towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge she pulled out the chicken she had already seasoned and reached for a frying pan in the top shelf. Placing some oil into the heating pan she looked back towards her dad and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I just was wondering who exactly you went with. To the library I mean."

"Oh that right.." pausing for a moment she slowly placed once of the cutlets into the pan and distracted herself with the sizzling noises. Taking a deep breath she racked her brain before giving an answer to his question.

"I went with Becky. She wanted to see if they had the Grapes of Wrath or some other fancy book. You know her she loves to read. A real bookworm actually." Sprinkling pepper over the slowly cooking chicken she placed a fork into it before flipping the meat over in its pan. She tried not to look at him as he was walking closer to her. Hairs were beginning to stand up over her neck and she felt shivers reach her spine. Something wasn't right. Had she said something wrong? She wasn't sure.

"Becky called a good while ago. Asking for you. She said she hadn't gotten a chance to speak with you before you took off after school today. And she was wondering what you were up too. So you were saying?" She was now fully concentrating on the chicken as she felt her dads hand clasp over her own. He was now grasping the pan handle tightly and was breathing down the back of her neck. She felt cold inside afraid of moving yet terrified of staying in that very spot. Before she had a chance to think anything over the sound of a loud crash came to be and she felt an immediate burn to her face. The chicken and pan was now faced down on the floor and her hand covering where the oil had made its print on her face. She felt the skin pulling as it broke quickly. She screamed out in pain but was quick to look back to him. His hand connected with her face though when meeting his eye.

"Don't lie to me Bytch! Where were you?"

"I umm...I was.." Her voice was shaky as was her body. She felt the tears yet wasn't letting any of them fall. She hadn't cried in front of him in some time now. Decided he didn't earn the satisfaction of watching her break down. Wiping the blood from her upper cheek she hoarsely squeaked out.

"I just stopped by at the playground. Through a couple of hoops around."

"What did I tell you about playing ball with those boys Charlie."

He never mentioned anything before. She never even told him she played with the fellas. How did he know she was playing ball with them? She saw the sparkling satisfaction in his eyes and held her breath. He had been spying on her. He knew because he saw with his own eyes. Chances were Becky hadn't called yet he had gotten her to confess and he had already seen her there earlier. Biting her lip with force she tried to block out the next several blows. It was like a game. Once she was down she immediately picked herself off the floor to be sent down again. He hit her a good amount of times and watched as she spit blood from her mouth.

"Bite your tongue baby?" He asked laughing as he left her sprawled out in one big heap of mess. Yelling quickly he commanded her to find something for dinner. It was apparent the chicken was now of waste. Sighing and moaning out in pain she tried her best in pulling herself off the floor. She wasn't broken all that bad. The extents of his damage were just that of her eye, a cut on her head, and a bloody lip from where she accidentally cut the skin with her teeth. He had done much worse several times before. Heading for the kitchen for the second time this evening she quickly pulled a cloth from the draw and began washing away the blood. It killed to press water and pressure against each cut but she had to prevent them from growing infectious. Then she was back looking for a dinner supplement. Not finding one edible thing she came up with an idea. Calling for her dad Charlie shook.

"D...Dad...h..how about we umm...o..order out?"

"quit you're stuttering. What are you retarded. r...r...r...re..retard." He imitated with a laugh and she felt completely embarrassed. He used to do the same thing when she was of a younger age. She couldn't talk because she had seen far to much turmoil in her young years and she had a horrible speech problem. He of course only made it worse. Now at the age of seventeen everything was straightened out but yet when she grew worried or nervous or after his antagonizing beatings she would close up into that childhood girl once again. True though now it wasn't as bad .Looking to the ceiling she counted to ten calming herself down before trying once more.

"You want to umm... order o..out?"  
"Yeah sure since you're apparently useless and not able to make a decent dinner. How about Lee's Chinese?"  
"Oh well I was thinking maybe K...Karen's Cafe"  
"What the hell is that?"  
"Just some restaurant I tried out once. It's p..pretty good there. Food is wonderful."  
Charlie watched as he thought it over for a couple of minutes and then he handed a fifty dollar bill to her. Nodding his head he spoke with venom.  
"I want you back here the instant the food is done. You understand?"  
"y..yes sir. I'll be back as soon as i can. Anything specific you want?"  
"Just make sure to bring the change back."  
She nodded and reached her coat. Then as fast as she could she walked out of her house and into the mid-day air. It was only evening. Only around five o'clock. Not nearly near nighttime. She shivered thinking of the darkness. She hated nothing more than being stranded with him at night hours. Of course he never tried pulling any stunts on her. She swore the day he tried touching her in that way she would run away. She had already tried once or twice before with no luck. She promised never to attempt again for the punishment for trying was far to harsh to deal with. The only way she would ever walk away was if he touched her the way he shouldn't. Well another way he shouldn't. A way that only husband and wife shall touch. That she would never take. Thank god he left that part of her alone. Once she was off the street that held her jail of a house she let the tears fall. Not a stream of them or a great amount but a few here and there. Her face stung in the place the skin had been torn. The salt gently caressed it and she grimaced with the feel. Taking her hair from the pony tail she made sure to cover each of her marks. She didn't need anyone to see her now ruined facial structure. She would rather save the embarrassment. Feeling air fill her lungs when she saw the lights of Karen's Cafe shine in the distance she began to pick up speed. She wanted to reach there as fast as possible. Enter into a different world of where normal people roamed. To feel safe for just a moment. Feeling the heat of the place warm to her skin she walked over to the counter and was met with a older blonde woman.

"Hi welcome to Karen's what can I get for you."

"Oh...uh is Lucas Scott here by any chance?"

"Are you a friend of his?"

"acquaintance." She spoke softly. She felt wrong in saying they were friends. They weren't exactly that she was sure. She didn't want for him to feel marked with that brand so acquaintance seemed to fit nicely. They weren't strangers after all. The blonde just smiled with understanding and said in her kind voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you missed him. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah two dinner specials to go?"

"Sure thing dear."

Placing the order in the back the blonde was back in no time standing before Charlie.

"Would you like anything to drink? On the house?"

"No thanks. Is it possible to use your phone though?"

Gesturing towards the white phone she granted access and Charlie quickly dialed a rather familiar number. When a woman answered and said that her son was out for the evening Charlie decided on another.

"Hello?"  
"Hey is this Mouth?"  
"Yep and this is?"  
"Oh sorry...yeah this is Charlie. I was wondering if you by any chance had skillz cell phone number? I tried calling his house but his mother said he wasn't home. Same thing for Fergie." Charlie tapped the table looking around. She always felt like somewhere eyes were watching her. How she hoped at the moment that wasn't true. Twirling the cord around her finger she listened as Mouth talked on.  
"You don't know Skillz or Fergie that well do you Charlie."  
"what do you mean?"  
"They don't have cell phones. They think its a waste of money and that only the upperclassman men bother themselves with that kind of nonsense."  
Laughing she added.  
"Yeah that sounds like them. Ummm well then I guess I'll just catch them some other time then."  
"Is everything okay Charlie? You sound a little...I don't know... sad?"  
"don't worry about me mouth. I'm good. I just, well don't be surprised if I'm not spending much time around the riverfront for the next while."  
"Why not? You love it there."  
"I know mouth but I have a lot of things I need to get done. My uh.. my grades are slipping and I need to get back on top of the ball if I'm gonna get a scholarship anytime soon."  
She hated lying. She knew her grades were just fine but what was she to say. She couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that her father didn't let her by the riverfront. And that he didn't want her to play ball with them. Trying her best not to cry she completed her conversation with. "Just know that I love you Mouth okay? And pass the message on to the rest of the guys. I'll be seeing you." Hanging up the phone even though she heard his voice continue speaking made her want to scream inside. She hated this. The fact that her father sheltered her from everything good in life. That he had such horrible restrictions. Just as she was about to lose it the blonde returned with a brown bag. She paid her for the food and exited the cafe. Leaving the warm feeling behind and dread seeking inside her once again.

She trotted along quickly until entering the court. She shouldn't be here she knew. But she needed to say goodbye to the guys she truly felt safe with. She already felt like crying out to them. Like placing hundreds of kisses on them and telling them over and over she loved them. Fergies offer even sounded appealing to her if that felt feeling loved by a man. She shook her head dismissing that last thought. She wasn't a tramp, slut, hoe, or any of those types of girls. She was still a virgin. That was the one thing she had the control and power over and she wasn't ready to let that go. She wanted to find the right person. Maybe even wait until she got married she wasn't sure just yet. She felt ease at seeing them there. They spent all their lives on this here court. She wasn't sure if they ever went home.

"What do you two live here or something? Where's junk?" Stepping over to them she placed the food down on the ground before walking over to them.

"What yo miss us dat much already princess? Or did you decide to come for some fergie love?" Charlie blushed at the statement. Just a minute ago she had said the same thing. That she would take him up on his offer. Course she knew that he was kidding. And also she would never go for that. Walking all that much more closer to Fergie she didn't think before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her head in his chest. She closed her eyes taking in the comfort she felt. She never felt this way at home. Not once since the age of four did she feel this safe. Fergie furrowed his brows with worry as he looked to skillz. They both were confused. Sure she hugged them regularly but never the way she was at the moment. Holding her to him he rubbed her back softly before asking out.

"You alright there Charlie." Pulling away she nodded her eyes filling with tears. She smiled though as she looked at him and gently touched his cheek.  
"You're like a brother to me you know. Make me feel safe and protected. I love you for that."  
"Always girl. Whenever you need it." Nodding her head she then moved into skillz arms.  
"What's up baby girl.? he asked as she clung to him as well. She took in his scent not wanting to forget it while she stayed at the house for the next couple of days. She wanted to remember this scent and feel like she was home. Home with her true family. Feeling a tear slide down her face she pulled away and placed a kiss to his lips. As usual her and skillz had the more touchy feel type of love. She wasn't into a relationship with him because well she thought of him more as a friend. But sometimes it felt good to have the benefits with him. At least a bit of them. Kissing him harder then before she lightly tasted the bottom of his lip before pulling away. He looked surprised. Shocked rather that she had kissed him in such a way. She shrugged and said.  
"Don't ever forget that kiss Skillz. No other girl can do you like that."  
"Hellz nah they can't. Damn that was sweet dawg. Care for another go?" he winked and she just gave a soft giggle. Shaking her head she whispered loud of enough for them both to hear.  
"I umm won't be back for a while. A couple of weeks. I need to straighten out some things in my life. But don't worry you aint losing me yet. I just have so much work to get done."  
"Charlie you're acting.. is everything aight?"  
Taking a few moves backward she reached for the bags. Blowing a kiss in each of their direction she felt the punch to her stomach. It was metaphorical no doubt but all the air seemed to knock from her when she saw the blue truck pull away from the outer skirts of the riverfront. Knowing things were to change when she got home she said a little prayer. She wanted one thing and only asked for one thing. That she would return to this court again.


	3. Chapter three

**_Chapter 3:_**_ Crippled mess...An unlikely savior _

Her eyes slowly opened and her mouth gasped with breath. Pains were shooting through out her entire body. Never had she felt this kind of dread. Looking around she noted to be on the floor in her room. She saw a pool of blood beside her and wondered what part of her that had leaked from. Trying to stand she screamed a cry like none other. Her body was to weak to hold itself upright so instead she turned her head to the window. It was darkened out. Seemed the approach of night had fallen. Breathing out slowly she found it hard to move her mouth. Why was everything so broken? Turning her head from one side to the next tears poured at the crackling feel. She moved her hand to rest upon her chest and felt something there. Picking up the piece of paper she read the note aloud.  
"Went to work. I called in your teacher and told her you were sick with the flu. You been out for two days Char. Its already Monday. If you read this I expect dinner when I get home. I won't be back until late tonight though. Around eleven. I don't suspect you'll be sneaking out. Poor bytch probably won't even be able to move a muscle. Well hope you learned your lesson." Vomit felt like releasing from her stomach as she once again tried to move. She somehow managed to reach for the bed. Her hollers were like none other as she was finally at a stand still. She couldn't really walk yet somehow her feet were taking her to the bathroom. once there she need to inspect her body. She needed to see just how broken she was. Looking to her face she saw the bruises. But those were from the other day. Not anything new or dangerous to her body. Bringing her fingers down her body she saw the hand mark on her neck. She remember the tightening squeeze and realized maybe he had tried to strangle her to death. But no he would never kill her. That would be far to easy. Crying a bit harder Charlie lifted her shirt to see bruises covering every inch of her rib cage and stomach. That was possibly why she was having the trouble catching a breath. Shaking her head in disgust her eyes caught sight of the gash at her side. It was a cut that was covered now with a yellow puss and had dried blood stained around it. That was why the floor had been soaked. And her shirt. The cut was deep. Too deep to be one from a swing or a graze. Thinking that maybe he had cut her she sobbed against the door. What could possibly bring this much hatred on her father. He once was a nice man wasn't he? Why else would her mom have married the man? Looking to the ceiling she just shook her head and closed her eyes softly. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't possibly survive with him if this is what he was to do from now on. Looking over at her alarm clock that rested on its stand she took in the time. It was nine. She still had time before her dad would be home. She needed to see someone. How she would get there she wasn't sure. She could hardly move. Never mind walk such ways. Reaching for her cell that was surprisingly still in her pocket she smiled when seeing the twenty one missed calls. At least some people cared about Charlie's well being. Not bothering in checking who it had been she quickly dialed a number for a cab and tried her best to clean herself up. Fifteen minutes later she heard a car beep its horn and knew it was her ride. She managed to get outside in just a bit of time and then was inside the cabby car.

"where to miss?"

She didn't feel like talking. She didn't even know if she could form regular sentences. handing him a piece of paper that she had written his address on he nodded his head and began driving. The driver seemed of a younger age. Maybe in his late twenties. He was humming to himself but every now and again would sneak glances at Charlie.

"Is everything okay? You seem upset or hurt?"

He had a kind of suspicion in his voice. one that Charlie didn't care to hear. She quickly snapped from any thoughts and said harshly.

"What are you my cab driver or my therapist? I...I don't need you to worry or q..question. I'm fine thank you very m..m..much." She cursed her stupid disability and opened the door the instant the car pulled up to the house. She reached for her money but he just waved his hand.

"its okay. I've had a busy night. This ride is on me."

He was sweet. After the way she spoke to him and he was offering to let her get away without charge. She felt horrible. Giving an awkward smile she voiced.

"Look I have a lot on my mind. I promise I'm not usually this much of a bytch. Sorry about the way I snapped."

"No problem beautiful. See you later." Placing the car back in drive he began to drive away. Taking a deep breath Charlie made way up the three stairs present and walked over to the door. Knocking several times she waited for him to answer. She prayed for someone to come and hoped that just maybe he would be home. Come on now it wasn't a weekend where the hell could he possibly be. Just as she was about to give up hope and start her venture back down the porch stairs the doorknob was quick to turn and an older male was standing there in greeting. For a minute she thought she had gotten the wrong place. Stepping a few motions backward she counted the houses present beside this one and then shrugged her shoulders. This was his house. But who was this man present? Furrowing her eyes in confusion she cocked her head to the side and voiced her wonder.

"Ugh is this where Lucas Scott lives?"

"Yes it is dear but I'm afraid Luke's out."

Out. Lovely. She had really wished he could be there. She just needed him at the moment. Needed to see his eyes sparkle and his smile bring any sort of comfort deep inside her. She continuously nodded her head. Trying to make sense and cope with all that was taking place. It took her a few moments before she realized that the elder man was looking to her. That his eyes were traveling across her wounded face and soaring into each of her bruises. Feeling a bit uncomfortable her voice broke out a bit quickly.

"Do you know when he'll be back? Maybe I can wait? If...it...w..won't be to long I mean, I could wait."

"Well I'm not sure that would be a good idea. He went out with that young lady of his. Brooke was her name? Yeah they went out on a date. I'm not really expecting him anytime soon."

Figures the only time she needed Lucas and he was out on a date with that skank. She flinched even thinking about the fun they were having. He was probably in heaven while here she was burning in a fiery hell. Shivering a bit as the wind blew around her she looked to the sky trying to keep the tears from springing up within her eyes.

"I uh, guess I'll just be heading h..home then. I'll be seeing you around. Can you m..maybe just let L..L…Luke know I dropped by?" She grimaced in the way her words spilled. They sounded so broken, choppy, and in several stuttering patters. She felt ashamed in her appearance and demeanor and squeezed her fists tightly against one another keeping herself from shedding tears of embarrassment.

"Of course sweetheart what was your name again?" He stepped closer to her and brought out a hand in greeting. Looking at the warm welcome and his polite smile caused her to crack. Why was this perfect stranger treating her with more loving care than her own father? Biting her lip and letting out a tiny whimper she looked to the sky before releasing a shaky breath.

"Charlie. I'm Charlie and it was really nice to meet you. I… "Turning away from his outstretched hand she made way down the porched stairs and onto the pavement. Shaking her head and wiping furiously at the spilling tears she tried to move away quickly. With only two steps made her body buckled and her hands instantly grasped her sides. Bending herself over she howled as two stronger arms came from behind her protectively keeping her from retracting downward.

"Whoa…whoa, hey you alright?" Lifting her slightly the older mans eyes burned into her own. Unlike that of what she was used to seeing she was met with a pure genuinely sincere gaze.

"Let's get you inside for a minute. It doesn't look like you are all that okay." She wasn't able to disagree. The pain was far too strong and with each moving breath her lungs seemed to squeeze in exile. Lifting and arm to place around his neck she let him guide her into the safety and comfort home of Lucas' Scott. If only he had been her savior.


	4. Chapter four

_**Chapter 4:** Time flies when you are having fun……_

Concentrating on the steaming liquid placed affront her Charlie repeatedly circled the spoon inside the contents. She had been sitting there well over an hour and felt a bit more at ease. Keith she had learned was Lucas' uncle. The brother of Dan, and since teen years friend and from what she predicted 'Lover' of Luke's mother Karen. He had a one of a kind heart. She thought wonders of him for sticking around and becoming a father figure for Lucas all these years. She praised him and only wished for a man like him in her own life. Keith hadn't asked many questions which surprised Charlie. He did comment briefly about the cuts and bruises present along her facial exterior but of course she found a way of brushing that topic under the rug. She was always good at that. Feeling a shiver come over her she pulled the fleece blanket Keith had provided her with tightly around her shoulders and brought the warm mug to her lips.

"Mmm… this really hits the spot. Thanks again for the tea. It's delicious."

"Not a problem. So technically you haven't really told me anything about yourself. We've been sitting here for a while now and we've only covered that I'm a bum mechanic who lives in this here town, Uncle to Luke, and once upon a lifetime had some excitement in his life." Pulling out a silver tin he poured a bit of what Charlie assumed to be whiskey and then smiled happily. "I hope you don't mind."

Releasing a soft laugh Charlie shook her head and spoke.

"Course not."

"So how come I haven't seen you around Luke more often. Pretty girl like yourself, I would think my knuckle head of a nephew would jump at the chance of spending his time with you."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shrugging her shoulder she toyed with the lemon that rested inside her tea. "Lucas and I haven't really gotten a good chance to get to know one another. He's been pretty distracted with Brooke lately. And I've had…a lot of things on my own plate."

"Brooke's a nice girl."

Rolling her eyes she released a sigh before resting her head against one of her hands.

"So I've been hearing."

Keith raised his eyebrow questioning the tone in Charlie's voice. It wasn't jealously. It wasn't even as if she was annoyed. Was there hearing of let down maybe?

"You're not into Lucas are you?"

"No, no. Mr. Scott, Keith…not at all. It's not that. I know I might come off sounding a bit let down by the fact that he's just like every other male residing at Tree Hill. Sadly hypnotized with each rise and fall of Brooke Davis' chest. But in all honesty it's not really her that seems to be the problem. It's me. It's more of the fact that Lucas doesn't even bother to see what we could have. Sure he doesn't know much about me but it's almost as if he doesn't mind passing me up. I don't want a romantic relationship with your nephew. I just want his friendship. The guys at the river court have told me so much about him and I just know we could benefit from one another. Sometimes I think he might be the only one who could possibly understand." Looking away from Keith's stare for a moment she tightened her pony tail before stating. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Couldn't say that I do. I think you're a sweet young lady. Lucas' would only be so lucky to have a friend in you." Charlie was surprised in herself when she didn't flinch with his touch. His hand coming over hers in a father like gesture that made her heart rejoice.

"I'm surprised Luke isn't home yet anyhow. It's already quarter till twelve. I can't imagine where he would be this late."

Her mouth suddenly dried. Her heart pounded inside her chest as her head began to heat with a fire. Jumping up from her seat and startling Keith in the process she reached for her jacket frantically.

"Shit! How could it be so late already? Oh my gosh I need to get home. I need to go! Sorry I…I…" Feeling the tears once again she didn't even let herself think about the pain as she made a dash for the door. "Thanks for everything but I…Oh my god."

"Charlie wait! I can give you a ride."

Looking back towards Keith moving figure she nodded agreeing to his offer. It was the only way to beat time. Sure she was already late. She knew for certain he was already home plotting just what kind of punishment she would receive. She cursed herself over and over for losing track of time. How could she be so stupid? What was she thinking? After all he had done the previous days. After the horrible wounds she carried on her this very moment. She cringed knowing they would all be worse. Knowing that tomorrow she may need to seek medical help. Jumping into Keith's pick up truck she tried calming her rapid beating heart. She never felt so scared in her life. Not looking to his figure she spoke in a monotone voice pointing out which was quickest to her house. His voice was muffled and sounded off in the distance. All her thoughts were focused on what was to happen in the next several minutes. That maybe even this could be her last time sitting in an upright position. Playing with her hands in her lap she prayed once again. Asking this time that she may breathe for just another day. That he wouldn't go so far as to take her life. She knew deep inside he wouldn't. Not because he loved her or anything but it would be far too easy. An easy way out of the torture he provided. Passing the river front she placed a hand to the window and looked across the dark land in which she referred to as her safety. The guys were present no doubt and even though it was hard to make out their figures she sensed each and every one of them there. Closing her eyes she pictured skillz smiling face, Fergies' distinctive scent, mouths corky laughter, and junks crazy stories. She held on to them tightly as the car slowed in front of her house. She held tightly to them as she reached over and hugged Keith lovingly. And she held tightly as she was met with her father's cold hard stare the moment she walked through the door.


	5. Chapter five

_**Chapter 5: **In you I trust….._

**It had been a little over a week since the last time she entered Tree Hill school halls. They were the same as when she had left them. Though it was only just about nine days of absence to Charlie it felt like a lifetime. Looking around to her fellow students she felt eyes follow her in every move she made. The doctor had thought best for her to stay on bed rest for fourteen days but going against his request Charlie fought to come back. She couldn't be held captive in that house for any longer. She wouldn't survive. So this morning she decided to venture out of the house and make way best she could. She had spoken with the principle and he and each of the teachers found themselves empathetic to her situation. After all suffering a terrible car accident the way she had was cause enough for them to worry. Sighing she made way over to her locker and reached for the lock. **

"**Twenty four…thirteen…Shoot!" Dropping one of her crutches clumsily to the ground she hit her hand to the metal beside her and groaned in frustration. She had to struggle in keeping her balance and herself upright. Biting her lip she pulled at the broken skin and looked downward at the lost crutch.**

"**Need a hand with that?" **

**Noticing the blur of auburn hair Charlie smiled happily that someone was kind enough in offering a helping hand. Bending over the stranger quickly grasped her crutch and placed it securely back into the blondes hold.**

"**Here you are. Let me…"She gestured to the concealed locker before reaching out and turning the knob. "What's the combination?" **

"**Umm… twenty four, thirteen, seven." Charlie watched as she swift fully opened the metal cubby and smiled back her way. "I'm Haley James. We have chem. Class together right?"**

"**That we do. Thanks Haley. Its kind of tricky getting used to these things."**

**Haley let a look of sympathy cross her features and Charlie smiled in her showing care. Not many other people even bothered to notice the state she currently found herself to be in. And even if they noticed, they didn't act upon it. **

"**Yeah I heard what happened. It must have been some car accident huh? You look pretty banged up. Not to be rude or anything. I just noticed the bruises and of course the leg. Not to mention your swollen lip…I'm gonna stop now." Haley laughed nervously as Charlie just shook her head. She had never once witnessed someone spill so many words without as little as one breath in between. It almost amazed her.**

"**Really don't worry about it. And yeah it was pretty rough. Never experienced anything like it I'll tell you that much." Trying to keep Haley from noticing the building tears she looked around quickly before speaking in a rushed tone.**

"**I actually have to run but I'll talk to you later. Or maybe I'll just see you in chem." Reaching for her books she turned herself in the opposite direction and tried her best at fleeing away. It was hard of course with the two sticks of wood and the enormous cast that resided in covering most of her right leg. She almost succeeded in making an exit before losing herself and tumbling downward to the floor. Crying out in pain Charlie lifted her head brought a hand to her mouth. Releasing a sob into her hand she grimaced as she felt the tear in her side. Shaking off the hands that were now circling around her she boasted.**

"**Haley I'm fine. I c..c..can take care of my..m…myself." She cried looking down at the tiled floor. Not wanting to break but seeing no other way of hiding it. The pain was too much. Not just the physical pain either. The lies, the images, the memories, it was all building up inside her. The last week or so had been the most difficult Charlie ever had to face. She wasn't sure just how long she would survive. Not with the way things were going. Feeling someone slowly lift her off the ground she turned once again to argue.**

"**Haley r..really I'm…Mouth?"**

"**Charlie! What happened? Look at you. Are you alright? I mean of course you're not alright. Come here." Taking a hold of her side Mouth lead Charlie into the R.A room and sat her into the empty seat. Closing the door behind them he then stood before her.**

"**Here take a seat. What happened?" He ran a hand over her cheek careful not to make contact with her broken or swelled skin. Grazing it softly he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and let out a loud breath of air.**

"**So I g..guess you haven't heard a..a..about the c..ca..car accident?" she stuttered slowly closing her eyes tightly trying to force the words out. She was broken up over the fall that it was hard for her to speak. He looked at her carefully before kneeling affront of her. **

"**Car accident?" **

**Nodding she cleared her throat before releasing.**

"**Yeah. It was ba..bad. I was in the h..hospital for a couple days. Broke my leg all up, b..busted my lip, cracked a couple ribs. I'm in r..rough s..sh…shape."**

"**Charlie?" He spoke her name in a whisper. A form of a question and with such gentleness in his tone. She watched him look her over carefully before his eyes grew wide with concern. She felt his hands soon reach for her shirt as she too wondered just what he was viewing. Feeling the bottom of her shirt rise she looked horrified at viewing the bleeding wound. The cut much larger now than before and slowly leaking her bodies blood. She didn't want to see it. To know that this was the price she paid for…for well nothing. Letting tears fill her orbs she looked to mouth shaking her ever so slowly and spilling a few solemn tears.**

"**this doesn't look like...This wasn't from any car accident was it?"**

**Shaking her head even more frantically she reached out to mouth before feeling his body hugging to her. Her hands wrapped around his back and feeling the warmth of a friend caused her to cry even harder. She wasn't going to tell the world about her abuser. She wasn't going to tell anyone really. The only person she would let in on this little secret was the one boy she knew would keep her secret safe. Clinging to him desperately she whimpered.**

"**You can't tell anyone mouth. You can't…y..you…please don't tell."**


End file.
